Corre La Voz (Jeff The Killer)
by Sweet Nightmare91
Summary: Es una más de las tantas historias que se crean basadas en el ya asesino favorito de muchas y muchos, Jeff The Killer. La cree porque una amiga me lo ah pedido espero sea de su agrado, fue lo primero que eh escrito de sobre él, tomando en cuenta claro, su rol de criminal.


Corre la voz…

El día transcurría con normalidad, no debería ser de otra manera, en estos lugares jamás ocurre nada extraño. O eso hasta que alguien toma la decisión errónea de desviar el clásico camino de vuelta a casa.  
Axel, acompañado de su amiga Romina, deciden extender un poco el camino esta vez, pasando por una plazuela del lugar, aunque estaba algo oculta a la vista de todos, era hermosa sin duda. Acercándose a una banca para poder charlar, corre un viento helado, escalofríos se hacen presentes en el cuerpo de ambos… Escalofríos algo extraños, acompañado de sollozos.

Romina:- Alguien llora. *dice con voz baja y mirando a su amigo*

Axel:- De seguro alguna niña se perdió… vamos a ver.

Buscando detrás de unos árboles, sienten que dicho "llanto" se detiene, no se escuchaba ruido alguno, y una pestilencia insoportable se hace presente. El cuerpo de una mujer, destrozado en el lugar, sus miembros en diferentes partes, como si se tratase de un rompecabezas, para el que lo intentara reconocer… suerte con ello.  
Romina gritó horrorizada, su amigo tomándole el brazo intentó huir con ella, pero resultó un escape frustrado. Un chico, un "simple adolescente", se paró en frente de ellos, con la cabeza de algún otro desafortunado, en sus manos. Con una carcajada histérica le arrojó la cabeza a la chica, la cual cayó sentada de miedo, para mala suerte cayó junto a la caja torácica dela mujer visualizada con anterioridad, por incorporarse con rapidez y sin ver su camino, se tropieza con la raíz de uno de los árboles, lo que la termina por tumbar al suelo golpeándose en la cabeza, el golpe fue algo fuerte, lo que le dejó algo aturdida.  
Axel por otro lado, no podía huir y dejar a su amiga sola, sería el peor de los cobardes, además quien sabe que cosas haría este sujeto. Al mirarlo detenidamente un par de segundos, reconoce dicha persona, un Creepypasta popular hecho realidad. Alegrarse? De seguro en otras circunstancias, después de todo sería más fácil enfrentarlo si fuese un simple chico que perdió la razón por unos minutos, pero no de alguien que ya está fuera de su juicio, por años, Jeff… Sí, Jeff The Killer, reconocido y popular por muchos con sus despiadados relatos de homicidios, esto no era una simple ilusión, lamentablemente.

Antes de siquiera intentar mover su cuerpo, Jeff se comienza a acercar, jugando con su cuchillo, tambaleándolo, riendo por ver el miedo en su rostro. Toma a Romina sin dudar y se disponía a intentar al menos, correr con ella en sus brazos, eso, hasta que siente un dolor en su espalda, seguido de dos o tres, suelta a Romina sin querer, siente como le jalan el cabello y le dan una patada en el rostro, dejándolo caer de espaldas al suelo, Jeff se posiciona sobre él, seguramente para acabarlo pero Axel, le detiene las manos, tras un forcejeo se libera, pero termina cayendo al suelo por un corte en los talones, la risa psicópata se hace presente una vez más.

La chica, vuelve a reaccionar, sus ojos y su boca están entreabiertas, suelta un gemido doloroso, no se puede incorporar con facilidad, apenas levanta el brazo buscando, que de seguro Axel, le tienda una mano que le sujete. Forzando su vista lo encuentra, tirado en el suelo, con la camiseta rasgada y con una tosca sonrisa tallada en sus mejillas, junto a un mensaje en su cuerpo, a gatas llega a su lado y logra ver que decía… "Go To Sleep", grita y llora, se preocupa de que Axel aún esté con vida, inútilmente. Escucha una risa burlona, seguido de un golpe en el cráneo lo que le hace volver a caer, la voltean boca arriba con el pie, esperando a que despierte para permitirle ver el rostro de su atacante. Al abrir los ojos, confirma de quien se trataba, polerón blanco y con manchas de sangre, pantalones negros, zapatillas de punta blanca, aunque algo sucias, un rostro tan pálido que hace resaltar su grotesca sonrisa y sus ennegrecidos ojos… Jeff, estaba disfrutando su angustia, le regala una sonrisa y se coloca su capucha.

Jeff:- *acercándose al oído de Romina* Ahora bien, correrás a decir quien hizo esto, la policía pensará que lo hizo un chiquillo enojado, o un intento de "Jeff"… Te encargarás de decir que no fue así, Diles que fue el verdadero Jeff… Jeff The Killer… Ah llegado a sus miserables vidas para mandarlos a dormir.

Romina llorando por su vida, asentía con cada palabra que él decía.

Jeff:- Si corres la voz, te dejaré en paz… si haces algo malo, te reuniré con tu "amiguito" *hace las comillas con sus dedos*

Su risa se escuchó en todo el lugar, disminuyendo a medida que se alejaba.  
Como se sabe esto, si sólo estaban ellos dos? Bueno, como bien dijo Jeff, debía correr la voz, y anunciar que él es real… Lamento escribir esto, pero debo hacerlo, solo así quitaré su mirada sobre mí, y solo así sabrán que Jeff no es un juego o simple fantasía.

By: Sweet Nightmare.

Es una historia que escribí para una fan de mi pagina de Facebook :) cambié los nombres claro. Tengo "Novelas" En dicha página, Novelas sobre Jeff, el asesino favorito de muchas, aunque me guste mas escribir de esta manera (como Corre la Voz), esa página la cree para que las "Fangirls" fantaseen con ello ^^  
Aquí esta el link de la página de novelas por si les interesa, son bienvenid s :D pages/Novelas-de-Jeff-The-Killer3/600001110041274

Y este es el link de mi "firma" pages/Sweet-Nightmare/1432786723615198 ^^


End file.
